


What if....

by milohohohoe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mick Davies Lives, Not Canon Compliant, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milohohohoe
Summary: short fanfic for what could have happened if Mick had lived.frick im attached to the guy, they shouldn't have killed him off.





	What if....

" - And I chose to do the right thing-" MIck froze at the sound of a gun being loaded behind him. Before he could turn around, the shot went off. His heart stopped for a second, and he was sure he was dead- but when he gathered himself again, it was Dr Hess who was leaned against the wall, staring into the blank in disbelief. Mick was sure he had the same face expression as he stared at the bullet hole in the middle of the woman's forehead. " Well. Good riddance." He spun around to see Arthur Ketch calmly out away his pistol. " Ketch, you-" Mick stammered out. " Yes, well, we should be going." Ketch gestured to the door. " What?" Mick asked, confused. HE wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe a test. " We just shot an Elder. What do you think will happen when we're found here?" " Then where the hell do we go?" " Oh, I know just where to go." Ketch smiled. " But we have to get out first." Mick nodded. 

The air outside the room was much cooler, and Mick realized how nervous he actually was. They walked past the guards, as if nothing had happened. They were just about to exit the gates, when a very angry guard came running at them, holding a rifle in his hand. " What the hell did you do to Dr Hess?" He demanded, pointing the gun at them. " What do you think?" Ketch couldn't help but make a snide remark. The rifle went off, and Mick felt a sharp gust of air next to him. " Oh, you shit-" Ketch pulled out his pistol while the man was trying to reload his own, and shot him. Brain matter hit the floor with a thunk, and Mick thought he was about to throw up. He took a heavy. deep breath and tried to sort his mind. He didn't have time though, because a second after he was being pushed into a car by ketch. 

 

De

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! leave comments and kudos uwu


End file.
